


Untitled G1 My Little Pony sneezefic

by sarahgirl1998



Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989)
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Untitled G1 My Little Pony sneezefic

Bow Tie was laughing and giggling happily as she galloped through one of the many flower fields in Dream Valley. The flowers were blooming and looking truly beautiful. When she finally decided to slow to a stop, she could see her good friend Buttons close by. That being said, Bow Tie could also see some clouds of pollen floating through the air, and they tickled her nose quite a bit.

Bow Tie's eyes widened for a moment as her nose twitched, and then she inhaled. She was about to sneeze. "Aaaah... Haaah... AaaaaAAAAH--"

"AH-CHYEWWW!" Bow Tie doubled over with a somewhat loud but cute sneeze, and then placed her blue front hoof underneath her nostrils. She began to move that hoof back and forth as Buttons turned her head to look at her.

"Bless you, Bow Tie," said Buttons.

"Thank you." Bow Tie gave a light sniff, still rubbing her nose.

However, Bow Tie's sneeze was enough to blow some pollen in Buttons' direction, and it also tickled her nose. She lowered her eyelids briefly as her nose rumbled a bit, and then she sneezed.

"Aaaaahhhh-- Choo!" Buttons shot her neck forwards when she released the sneeze, to Bow Tie's mild surprise. And just like that, Buttons had made a handkerchief appear with the magic of her horn. She telekinetically wiped her nose with it, sniffling here and there.

Bow Tie giggled. "Bless you to you, too," she said.

"Thanks," Buttons replied. "We shouldn't be too close to these flowers when they're releasing their pollen; they can really give a pony the sneezes."

"Yeah, you're not wrong there." Bow Tie placed her hoof back under her nose for a brief sniff, taking care not to get the yellow dust in her nose.


End file.
